Problem: From the diagram below, find the positive difference in the $x$-coordinates when lines $l$ and $m$ reach $y = 15.$ [asy]
import cse5; import olympiad;
size(120);
add(grid(8,8));
draw((0,0)--(8,0),linewidth(1.2));
draw((0,0)--(0,8),linewidth(1.2));
label("$x$",(8,0),E);
label("$y$",(0,8),N);
draw((0,5)--(3,0),Arrows);
draw((0,2)--(7,0),Arrows);
label("$l$",(0,5)--(3,0),NE);
label("$m$",(0,3)--(7,0),NE);
[/asy]
We first find the equations of the lines $l$ and $m.$ Since $l$ passes through $(0,5)$ and $(3,0),$ its slope is $$\frac{0 - 5}{3 - 0} = -\frac{5}{3}.$$Since it passes through $(0,5),$ its $y$-intercept is $(0,5)$ so $l$'s equation is $y = -\frac{5}{3}x + 5.$

Since $m$ passes through $(0,2)$ and $(7,0)$, it has slope $$\frac{0 - 2}{7 - 0} = -\frac{2}{7}.$$Since $m\text{'s}$ $y$-intercept is $(0,2),$ its equation is $y = -\frac{2}{7}x + 2.$

Now we find the $x\text{'s}$ at which $m$ and $l$ reach $y = 15.$ Setting $y = 15$ in both equations, we solve: $$y = 15 = -\frac{5}{3}x + 5.$$Subtracting $5$ and multiplying by $-\frac{3}{5}$ for both sides, we get $x = -6.$ Thus, $l$ reaches $y = 15$ when $x = -6.$ Now we solve $$y = 15 = -\frac{2}{7}x + 2.$$Subtracting $2$ and multiplying by $-\frac{7}{2}$ for both sides, we get $x = -45.5.$ Thus, $m$ reaches $y = 15$ when $x = -45.5.$

Thus, $(-6) - (-45.5) = \boxed{39.5},$ which is our answer.